Rumplestiltskin
Rumplestiltskin Gold 'is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "''The Keyblade Wars" as a recurring pest before making his return in The Second Trilogy with a much larger role to play. He was a peasant man from Dwarf Woodlands who, in an attempt to protect his son from fighting in the Keyblade War, made a deal with Lord Chernabog to make him a powerful sorcerer that could protect all those he cared for but also slay those he hated with but a single word. All he had to do was spill his own blood upon the jagged blade of a mysterious sword that Chernabog owned at the time. The result turned him into a half-demon lich that gained the power of immortality and darkness at his disposal, but it ironically frightened away his son after seeing what had become of his father. This disheartened Rumplestiltskin greatly and he vowed to bring his son back by any means necessary by using the deals he conducted with the universe to do so. He eventually made a bitter rival in Strega Mammona when he crossed paths with the eldery sorceress in an attempt to steal her magic so as to discover a way how to safely be reunited with his son and break his ties with the other servants of the Black God. This rivalry would inadvertedly result in the origins of the terrible Queen of Hearts and the vain Queen Regina Grimhilde when both evil sorcerers taught their apprentices the art of dark magic to serve as proxies in their war against one another. Story Backstory The Keyblade Wars (Plays the part of the Nightmare Chirithy, with connections to the overall Keyblade War and Master Solego) Between Keyblade Wars and ROTK (Plays a part in shaping the destinies of Cora and Grimhilde, while manipulating crises throughout the magical worlds to suit not only his own ends, but also those of his secret ally Solego) The Second Trilogy (Shows up as a member of Solego's Secret Alliance) Appearance Scaly-looking golden skin, large amber eyes, curly dark brown hair, long black nails, yellow teeth, patches of color. His dragon form retains the golden scaly skin, amber eyes, yellow teeth, and sharp black claws, though now his wings are perpetually set ablaze in crimson flames, he has occasional patches of red, flesh-like material underneath his golden scales, and he has a set of four, curved horns atop his head. The flames he breathes out are of a indigo-violet color. Abilities *'''Immortality: As the Dark One, Rumple does not age, and can only be killed by the Dark One's Dagger. *'Knowledge of Magic': Rumpelstiltskin has been shown to be more knowledgeable on the topic of magic than any other known character. *'Magic': Due to his status as the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin is the most powerful wizard in any known realm, wielding powers including but not limited to teleporting(himself, others, and object to and from locations), shape-shifting, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, transmutation of straw into gold, and the casting of many spells. *'Resurrection': If a Dark One kills himself, there is no successor, so the power has nowhere to go. To avoid dissipating, the magic transports the Dark One to the Vault of the Dark One, where he can be resurrected with the sacrifice of another life. Gallery alrimg.jpg|Rumplestiltskin's true form as the Dark One Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Solego's Secret Alliance Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Goblins Category:Neutral Category:Businesspeople Category:Crime Lords Category:Servants of Chernabog Category:Illusionists Category:Tricksters Category:Mastermind